You Look Pretty Daddy
by nickandcory
Summary: Rachel and the kids decided to take full advantage at the fact that Finn fell asleep at the wrong time. Oh yeah, I'm talking pedicures, manicures and a little makeup. Future Finchel


"Mommy" Leo giggled running into her mothers bedroom. The three year old giggled unable to do anything else but that. Rachel got up from her computer chair and crouched down to figure out what's got her son laughing so hard.

"What's going on?" Leo kept giggling and grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her down the hallway and down the stairs. "How did you get up these stairs, isn't daddy supposed to be watching you while I finish grading some papers?"

"Daddy" Leo nodded giggling again and dragged her mother around the last corner. Looking in Rachel saw her husband passed out in a chair and all she could see was the top of his head and his bare feet sticking out. That's when she realized what her seven year old Jullian was doing and her five year old Kylie were actually doing.

"Girls" Rachel hissed trying to hide her laughter. The two girls looked up shocked that their mother was standing in front of them.

"Mom" Jullian said trying to hide the finger nail polish behind her back

"What are you two doing to your father?" Rachel asked walking in farther to see Finn's head in the crook of the chair, a little drool falling down his chin. Shaking her head Rachel mumbled to herself "I asked him to do one thing for me and he fell asleep"

"Your not mad are you mommy?" Kylie asked sitting on the back of her feet with her sweet, begging look on that already cute face. But Rachel didn't need to be begged, because she was already in on it as soon as she saw him asleep. Putting up her finger she ran up the stars, grabbed the things she needed and ran back down the stairs. The girls were still sitting there waiting for their mother to come back.

Rachel sat next to her daughters and they looked at her confused. "Well, aren't you going to finish his toes?"

Kylie and Jullian looked at each other smiling before getting back to their toe painting. Rachel placed all her stuff out in front of the chair and grabbed her bright pink blush putting some on the brush and wiping it all over Finn's face. Looking down she saw her daughter giggling on the ground at what their mother was doing. Going back to work Rachel finished applying the blush all over his face and grabbed her eye shadow and her eye brush, putting the bright purple on. She didn't even bother blowing some of the extra powder off before placing a strip at the top of his forehead. Cleaning it off, she dipped her brush in an electric blue, brushing her husbands next strip under the purple.

As Rachel continued that pattern in different colors, her two children got to work on his finger nails now.

"He's going to have to go to work with this on his fingernails" Kylie giggled hiding her face with a pillow that had fallen on the floor.

"That's alright" Rachel smiled working on her yellow layer

"Mom you have a lot of make up" Jullian admired

"This is what happens when you run a Glee club sweetie, bundles of make up. We have to put make up on all those girls and sometimes the guys"

"Did daddy ever wear make up?"

"Many of times, one time he did this number to KISS and he looked so silly" Rachel said kissing her son's cheek as he sipped on his juice cup, leaning over the recliner watching his mother put make up on his father. "And than one time when we were doing a show of Lady Gaga and at the end of the day he looked a little weird to tell the truth"

Finn started to move a little and Rachel back off as he wiped his nose and put his hand on his stomach.

"Mommy, I can't finish" Jullian complained

"It's alright, that will make it seem more sillier" Rachel smiled continuing to finish the rest of his face.

"Mommy" Leo whined nudging Rachel which knocked the eye shadow brush into Finn's nose. Rachel's eyes went wide as she threw the brush across the room and the girls crawled over to the couch as Finn's eyes opened and closed a few times before he wiped his eyes. Rachel snorted a laugh and Finn looked over to see his wife straight faced.

"What?" He asked yawning stretching his arms above his head.

"Nothing" Rachel said standing up, kicking the makeup under his chair before grabbing Leo. "Leo was about to wake you up, you know your son that you were supposed to be watching while I got some work graded"

"Oh crap" Finn said sitting up straight "Here I'm awake now, I'll watch him as you go up and finish it"

"You sure I can count on you staying awake?"

"Yep, I'm good. That cat nap seemed to work wonders"

"Alright…" Rachel had to get out of the room as soon as she could. Looking over at her daughters, she saw them poker faced. Winking at them before she walked up the stairs, she ran up there and grabbed her camera. She knew that she needed to get a picture of this before he found out. So grabbing the camera she went back downstairs and stepped into the family room. Looking around the corner, Finn was now on the floor playing cars with Leo. Snapping a couple pictures Finn, Rachel couldn't help but think of how ridiculous her husband looks right now.

"Daddy you look silly" Leo laughed pointing at his daddy laughing

"That's not nice" Finn said leaning back on his hands

Leo started laughing and pointed again "Mommy made you look silly"

Jullian and Kylie couldn't take it anymore as he looked at his son with hurt expressions on his face. Turning around he saw Jullian hanging off the side of the couch laughing with Kylie laughing with a pillow on her face.

"What's going on?" Finn asked them and heard the camera snap, looking over he saw Rachel with the camera in her hand smiling at him.

"Oh honey, those colors really bring out your eyes" Rachel laughed as Finn stood up and went over to the mirror looking at him.

"Oh my god!" He yelled "What the hell did you guys do to me?"

"Finn language" Rachel laughed and went over to him placing a hand on his back "You don't like it?"

"I look like a freaking rainbow" He said looking over at him

"Daddy" Jullian managed to breathe out "Your toes"

"And your fingernails"

Finn looked at Rachel wide eyed before bringing his foot up and saw that his toes were painted each a different color. Turning around he saw his girls still laughing and he couldn't help but laugh along with them. They had managed to pull one on him.

"You got your old man" Finn laughed looking at Rachel shaking his head laughing a little at the fact that his wife was in hysterics along with his children. Looking down he saw Leo looking at him laughing too. Picking him up, he started to tickle him "And you, I can't believe my only son would watch his own father go through this horror"

Leo looked at him confused at what he'd said and than started laughing "Daddy your silly"

"Yeah, so I see" Finn said putting his son down and pointed to the girls "You three are on my list"

"Oh yeah?" Rachel asked "What is this list your talking about Finnessa?"

"Haha" Finn mocked her laughter before walking past her and turning around just before turning the corner, he mouthed 'You are so in for it tonight'

Rachel shrugged and mouthed back 'I'm looking forward to it'

Finn smiled, shaking his head before going into the bathroom but not before yelling "Rachel why the hell do I have fingernail polish going down my arm and eye shadow in my nose"

Jullian and Kylie stopped laughing and looked at their mother before Rachel responded "It's your fault you moved"

Rachel listened closely as she heard him mumbled "This is what I get after thirty years of being surrounded by women and girls, they all turn on me. Even my own son…never going to get a break"

Rachel went over and sat next to the girls throwing her arms around them "Good working with you girls"

"We should do it again later mommy" Kylie said with bright eyes

"I think daddy has had enough for one night" Rachel saw the disappointment in their eyes and nudged both of them "Maybe next week, we'll trying something new"

This time both of their eyes lit up and the both of them started talking quickly about the plans for their father for the next week. Finn came in the room with a wash rag still wiping the make up off his face and grabbed Leo.

"He's out of the next plan" Finn said lifting him into his arms "Come on buddy, I'm going to show you how to have a good time without make up"

"Just have in bed by ten" Rachel yelled "Finnessa"

"Whatever Hudson" Finn yelled right back going up the stairs

"And you love it" Rachel came back at him

"Every minute" Finn yelled once more before going into the bedroom with Leo on his hip

"Your daddy is one special man" Rachel sighed out to the girls

"Gross" Jullian said with a concrete face "More like special ed"

"You get that humor from your father" Rachel said ruffling Jullians hair "Now go get ready for bed"

"Fine" Kylie said following Jullian out of the room with the groans right with them.

"Oh yeah, defiantly their father's kids"

**Just thought I'd do a fun one-shot since you guys liked my last one. I got this inspiration from my sister's once again. They were painting my poppies toe nails and if you see my twitter (nickandcory) you'll see that we did our make up crazy. So yeah….**

**Oh and my username used to be Ohmyjonastheyarehot I decided to change it to my twitter name! So there's another oneshot**

**If you like it, could you review for me? Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
